Outlet nozzles that can be attached to the outlet end of a sanitary outlet fitting are already known. In these outlet nozzles, a jet regulator can be used that should promote the formation of a homogenous, soft, and advantageously non-spraying water jet. Here, in the end region of the outlet fitting facing away from the outlet nozzle there is usually a valve unit that can move between an open position and a closed position.
The production of such connection fittings, the space-saving and shapely housing of the valve unit, and the attachment of an additional jet regulator with the help of an outlet nozzle have considerable spatial requirements and production costs that, however, are not justifiable and possible overall.